


Petals Dancing in the Air

by thecrownedraven



Series: Pokemon AU! Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pokemon, M/M, Secret Crush, forgive my rusty writing skills, possibly ooc not too sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownedraven/pseuds/thecrownedraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance’s performances are beautiful from afar, but too alluring for Shiro when he gets the chance to be up close and help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals Dancing in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a half since I wrote any kind of fanfics, so please excuse my writing abilities.

[Lance used Attract.]

 

Lance gently shakes Shiro and whispers in his ear to wake up. Stirring from his sleep, the older male squints to adjust to the bright light behind Lance. He rubs his eyes before sitting up. Lance was dressed in the outfit he usually wears when he wants to practice his performances. He sighs before getting up to dress. Lance grins before running out of the tent and grabbing his Pokemon. He asked his mother to take care of a few and send him others. Once Shiro got out of the tent, Lance grabbed his hand and ran to show him the meadow he found.

 

“Here we are!” Shiro was in awe at how beautiful the flowers were. Lance called out his Pokemon needed for the performance, “Princessa! Amor! Let’s practice until we’ve captivated the everyone!”

 

A Lilligant and Gardevoir came out and awaited for their next command. Lance smiled and signaled Shiro to come closer, “Amor, watch closely, we'll be doing this dance in the upcoming contest.”

 

The Gardevoir nodded and watched as Lance ordered, “ Princessa, use Petal Storm! Amor, use Psychic and control the movements of the petals.”

 

Lance placed Shiro’s right hand on his hip and placed his right on top of  Shiro’s left arm. Shiro noticed how close they were, but it didn't bother Lance at all. The dance was slow and simple: one step forward and one step back. Lance noticed the disappointed expression etched on Shiro and smiled. He sped the pace up until Shiro was get confused on how many steps were being repeated. The petals around them were surrounded them, glowing from Gardevoir’s Psychic. Lance let Shiro go before he fell into the flowers with him, “Shiro, you're too serious and stiff! Luckily, that isn't the actual dance or we would have shown Gardevoir the improper way to do it.”

 

Shiro sighed before getting back up. Lance took hold the same position as before but the distance between them made Shiro’s face flush red. Their noses were almost touching, and Shiro couldn't read the emotion in Lance’s eyes. The pace was decent, but Lance’s steps and touches were the cause of his blush. He would softly run his hand up his arm as he would hook his leg around his hip. Lance leans in and whispers, “Spin once.”

 

Shiro complied and spun them before Lance directed the dance again. Everything was too intimate for him, and didn't think this should be used for a contest. However, the baby pink petals twirling around them gave off an innocent look to the dance. Distracted in his thoughts, Lance purposely trips Shiro, but before he can escape Shiro’s grip tightens and brings him down as well.

 

Gardevoir stopped using Psychic to check if their trainer was okay. The tiny petals scattered around them. Shiro groaned as he rubbed his head and noticed Lance had fallen on him. Petals had fallen on Lance’s head, and combined with the cute smile on his face, Shiro can feel his face burn with embarrassment. Lance smiled down and asked if he was okay. Shiro stuttered, “Y-Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

On the day of the competition, Shiro watched as Lance and Allura came on stage together. They called out their Pokémon; Lance called out his Lilligant and Gardevoir, and Allura called out her Umbreon and Glaceon. Shiro watched as the Lance used his Lilligant to use Petal Storm and his Gardevoir used Psychic. That was the only common moves that Lance ordered from his Pokemon. The dance routine seemed like they were pop idols as their Pokemon used cute attacks Healing Wish, Attract, Petal Dance, and Dazzling Gleam. Pidge and Hunk were on the side, laughing at how ridiculous Lance looks dancing like a female idol. Keith wasn’t too fond of this, unlike the first one he saw Lance do. Coran cheered, “Allura! Lance! You’re doing splendid!”

 

Lance looked in their direction with a blush before a small grin forms on his face as he looks at Shiro. The said male grips the arm rest with a blush creeping up on his face. Lance had planned it out. Just as meticulous as in his performance, Shiro didn’t detect Lance’s strategy until it was too late. Lance’s attacks were direct hits and Shiro was completely infatuated to counterattack.

  
[Shiro fell in love. He is too immobilized to battle.]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too invested into this Pokémon AU! Join @imagine-nerd and I (@theuntamedmaster) in being too deep into this on tumblr!


End file.
